Somebody's Me
by livxuponxhope
Summary: In which Voldemort realizes that he hasn't let go of the past...He could never let go of the past...Not when it's filled with such lovely memories. Voldemort/OC Songfic to "Somebody's Me" by Enrique Iglesias


**Somebody's Me  
**

**Disclaimers: **I don't own Harry Potter and relating characters. They are copyright of their respective owners.

**Warning(s): **Reference to sex and some language

**Pairing(s): **Voldemort/OC

**Spoilers: **If you haven't read Harry Potter, there are spoilers

**A/N: **everything that is _in italics_ are song lyrics. Everything that is** in bold** are flashbacks.

This is a songfic to "Somebody's Me" by Enrique Iglesias

**Summary: **In which Voldemort realizes that he hasn't let go of the past...He could never let go of the past...Not when it's filled with such lovely memories. Voldemort/OC

* * *

It was midnight and Meredith was still stuck digging through old files. The Order of the Phoenix had gotten a tip that Voldemort was on the move, so they sent Meredith into a records room to search for any clues that could help them figure out what the Dark Lord was planning. Meredith sighed as she continued sorting through some papers about a raid the Death Eaters had made several years ago. She yawned as she stretched a little. She was bored which was no surprise considering she had been looking at records for nearly six hours. That's when something got her eye. She saw the corner of what looked like a picture. She quickly moved a bunch of papers aside and gently grabbed the picture. She brought it up to eye level and blew off the dust that covered. Meredith's heart stopped as she gasped and dropped the picture. She could feel tars forming in the corner's of her eyes as she picked up the picture and stared with mix emotions at the person in it.

_You, do you remember me?_

Voldemort was beyond tired. There were rumors going around that he was on the move, which wasn't true. But he had a reputation to keep, so now he had to spend much of his valuable time planning some new attack on his enemies. He sighed as he looked at the clock. It was midnight and he had been working for nearly six hours, which made him groan in agony. He was looking through some old records in hopes of finding inspiration for some sort of new attack plan. That's when he noticed what looked like a photograph. He tilted his head in curiosity as he grabbed the picture and blew off the dust that covered it. His red eyes widened as his heart stopped for a moment. The picture brought pain to his heart, a feeling that Voldemort had hoped he had forgotten.

_Like I remember you?_

Meredith was staring at a picture of the love of her life, Tom Marvolo Riddle. This particular picture was her favorite. It was a snapshot of him smiling and laughing, a rare sight. Meredith couldn't help but smile at the picture in return.  
Voldemort was staring at a picture of the only person he had ever loved, Meredith Imogen Douglas. He loved this picture. She was smiling and dancing around, which brought some joy to him. She was always happy and always smiling. She was absolutely wonderful in his eyes.

_Do you spend your life_

Meredith sighed as she held the picture closer to her face so she could admire the man in the photo. As she stared into the man's dark eyes, she couldn't help but remember some of the moments they shared together.  
Voldemort leaned back in his chair as he continued to watch Meredith dance around and smile at him. He felt a smile teasing his lips as he began to think back on all the memories he had with her.

_Going back in your mind to that time?_

**Meredith was running late. She was supposed to go straight home after shopping at the local market, but she had stopped to chat with the older woman who owned the flower shop down the street. And now, she was going to be home past her curfew, which meant that she was going to be punished. She gulped at that thought as she quickened her steps. She decided to take a shortcut through the alleyway behind the local orphanage. So, she quickly turned right and began to walk behind the creepy orphanage that was run by an odd woman named Mrs. Cole.**

_Because I, I walk the streets alone_

**Tom Riddle was staring out his window, bored out of his mind because he was being punished for scaring Dennis Bishop. Tom sighed as rain began to fall and cascade in bizarre formations down the glass square that kept him locked in.**

_I hate being on my own_

Voldemort rubbed his temples for a moment before standing up and gently placing the picture back down on his desk. He stretched momentarily and then headed out into the hallway. As he began walking down the dank hall, he caught his reflection in a mirror. He stopped and turned toward the odd piece of glass. He had to say that he wasn't too pleased with his current appearance. He was bald, his skin was a bluish gray, his eyes were red and resembled a snakes', and his nose was now two slits on his face. He enjoyed the fact that just the sight of him scared people, but he didn't like being so repulsive looking.

_And everyone can see that I really fell_

Voldemort sighed as he hurried down to the dining hall where he knew all his followers were waiting. He walked into the large room and took his seat at the head of the long table. His Death Eaters immediately began filling him in on information about their latest raids or their requests for missions and such. Voldemort however was not paying attention. He glanced around at his followers and sighed.  
Meredith had picked up the sound of footsteps coming towards the records room, so she quickly hid the picture in her pocket and then looked toward the door as Harry came in. She greeted him and he began asking her questions about the records. She informed him that she had found nothing of use but she would continue to look. Harry smiled and then began talking to her about his feelings for Ginny, for he was always eager to hear her womanly opinion on how to woo the young Weasley, and Meredith sat and listened. When Harry had said that he was pretty sure that he loved Ginny, Meredith began to cry. Harry, being Meredith's friend, asked her what was wrong. And Meredith, poor Meredith, wanted to spill out to Harry everything. She wanted to tell him about all the love she had for Tom Riddle. But she couldn't, he was now the enemy. And so, she said she was fine and that she was crying out of joy for Harry. Harry believed her; he knew nothing of her inner suffering.

_And I'm going through hell_

Meredith's life with Tom Riddle was destroyed by her younger sister, Marion. Marion had grown strong feelings for Tom when Meredith and Tom had just entered their second year at Hogwarts. And when Tom chose Meredith over her, Marion grew jealous. Meredith knew that Marion was a Death Eater, a strong supporter of Lord Voldemort and all of his decisions. So she often wondered if Voldemort had fallen for her sister. She wondered if her sister got what she wanted in the end. The thought that her love could possibly be with another woman hurt her.

_Thinking about you with somebody else_

**Meredith felt a rain drop land on her head which caused her to groan in agony. Not only was she going to be punished for staying out past her curfew, she was also going to be punished for coming home with soaking wet clothes. She pouted as she tried to walk faster. She looked up at the windows of the orphanage as she continued walking. That's when she noticed a boy staring out the window. He looked around her age and he looked really bored. She stopped walking and stared at the child. He was pretty cute, not that she was interested in guys yet. She was only six, after all. She picked up a little pebble and threw it at his window. It hit the glass which startled the boy. He looked down at her and she blessed him with a toothy grin. He opened the window and asked, "Can I help you?" She giggled and said, "Would you mind if I came up there to see you? I'm going to get wet if I stand out here in the rain."**

_Somebody wants you_

**Tom had decided to let the girl into the orphanage and she had climbed up the gutter and slipped into his room through the window. She had said thanks and introduced herself. And he said that it was nothing and in turn introduced himself. They had been talking for around three hours or so and Tom decided that he liked this girl, Meredith. She was kind and funny, which Tom liked. But he was also in love with her intelligence. For a girl of six Meredith was no fool, and Tom was thrilled to have at least one person that he could have a decent conversation with. Meredith pulled a pocket watch out of a makeshift pocket in her polka dot dress and gasped. She said she had to go and that she had enjoyed their time together. Tom was shocked to discover that he did not want her to leave. He asked if she could come back. Meredith thought for a moment and then said that she would be back tomorrow at one. Tom nodded and watched her slip out the window and slide down the gutter.**

_Somebody needs you_

**Meredith had indeed been punished for staying out way past her curfew. But her punishment was not as bad as she had thought it would be. Instead of not being able to leave for a month, her parents had decided that she'd go tomorrow without breakfast, lunch or supper. But she didn't care; she could get food from people around town. Meredith was finding it hard to sleep for her thoughts kept drifting over to Tom. She was so excited to see him that sleeping was just not an option.  
Tom was also finding it difficult to sleep. He didn't know why, but he was looking forward to seeing Meredith again. He had never met a girl like her before, nor any human being who would actually talk to him.**

_Somebody dreams about you every single night_

**It was now the first day of September and Tom Riddle was the happiest eleven year old boy in all of England. He had recently found out that he was a wizard and he was currently on his way to Platform 9 and ¾ where he would catch a train to go to Hogwarts. He was so excited that he was finding it difficult to control his emotions and actions. That's when he saw her, Meredith. She was standing by a brick wall between platforms 9 and 10. He hurried over to her and said hello. She smiled and greeted him then introduced him to her mother, her father, and her younger sister, Marion. Tom followed Meredith through the wall and then onto the train. They found an empty compartment and sat together. They hadn't seen each other in over four months and they had both missed each other. They spent the train ride to Hogwarts catching up and talking about how thrilled they both were that they were heading to one of the best schools in the world.**

_Somebody can't breathe without you, it's lonely_

**Three years flew by and Tom and Meredith were both at the beginning of their fourth year at Hogwarts. Both of them were proud members of the Slytherin house and at the top of their class. But as the years went by, Meredith's feelings for her best friend began to change. Over time her feelings had turned from admiration to love. She at first had thought of it as a crush, but then she had realized that her feelings for Tom were more than just some simple crush.**

_Somebody hopes that one day you will see_

**Meredith watched as Tom continued to use his incredibly good looks to try and wheedle information from a second year Hufflepuff student. It seemed to be working because the girl was turning all sorts of different shades of red. That's when Tom pulled out his ace in the hole. He smiled at the second year and she almost melted on the spot. She began spilling out information and Tom continued to smile at her.  
Meredith was jealous. She wanted Tom to smile at her, not that stupid girl. She knew that being jealous of something like that was incredibly childish, but frankly, she didn't care. She turned around and began to walk away, trying to ignore her jealousy and focus on getting to her next class.**

_That somebody's me_

**Tom had gotten all the information he needed from the second year student. He said farewell to her and turned to face Meredith. But when he turned around, she wasn't there. He looked around and saw her walking toward their next class. He frowned slightly as he began walking fast in an attempt to catch up with her.  
Tom had grown strong feelings for Meredith. She was his best mate and he could share anything with her. He enjoyed her company and hated being parted from her. He was starting to believe that he was falling in love with her. But he figured that she would never feel the same way, so he kept quiet about his feelings.**

_That somebody's me_

**Tom and Meredith were inseparable. It was a rare occasion to find one without the other. They had just entered their fifth year and their friendship was even stronger than it was before. They were always smiling and laughing when they were together.  
Tom smiled and laughed because she brought so much joy into his life.  
Meredith smiled and laughed because she got to spend so much time with Tom.  
Everyone that knew Meredith and Tom were just waiting for the friends to become a couple. Everyone noticed how Tom looked at Meredith and how Meredith treated Tom. Everyone knew, so it wasn't too much of a shock when Meredith and Tom started dating.  
Tom and Meredith were the kind of couple you'd see in a movie. They spent as much time as they could together. They cuddled and kissed and walked hand-in-hand. They teased each other and truly loved one another. They were absolutely perfect together.**

_How, How could we go wrong_

Voldemort couldn't help but smile as old memories of his various dates and such with Meredith played in his mind like a film. He allowed a small grin to emerge from his lips as his memories continued to entertain him. Then he came across one memory that made him frown. It was his memory of Meredith's death. He face turned to one of anger and horror as he remembered walking into his house and seeing his love lying on the floor dead. He remembered grabbing her body and shaking it in an attempt to bring her back. He watched his memory and felt a single tear roll down his face as he saw himself scream in utter pain as a wave of complete sadness washed over him.

_It was so good and now it's gone_

Meredith watched Harry leave and then pulled the picture of Tom back out. She longed to see him again. Even though she was on "Harry's side", that didn't mean that she lost her feelings for the enemy. A part of her began to hope that they would see Voldemort again. But another part of her kept reminding her that the only way she'd be able to see him is if he was attacking Hogwarts. Meredith wasn't allowed outside of Hogwarts. Dumbledore kept her nice and snug inside. But now that Dumbledore was dead and Voldemort practically controlled Hogwarts, she really didn't see how it was possible for all the professors and such to keep her there.

_And I pray at night that our paths soon will cross_

Voldemort was one hundred percent sure that he was still madly in love with Meredith. And that realization sort of frightened him. He thought he had lost all feeling when she had died, but seeing her picture reminded him of all the love he had for her. An enormous amount of guilt settled in as he realized that he had abandoned his love for her. He felt disgusted with himself and so he casted Crucio on Bellatrix to satisfy his anger.

_And what we had isn't lost_

"My lord?" Lucius Malfoy questioned bravely. Voldemort blinked and looked at the Death Eater. He gave Lucius a questioning look to which Lucius replied, "You seemed to be in a daze, my lord. We all wanted to make sure you were okay." Voldemort assured his followers that he was perfectly fine and that he had been lost in thought. And that was the truth. He was thinking about Meredith.  
Meredith had been called down for a quick meeting with the other members of the Order of the Phoenix. And throughout the entire meeting, she had been thinking about Tom. At one point Harry asked her opinion on something and she had snapped back into reality and replied with some stupid answer. Meredith was embarrassed and confessed that her mind had been elsewhere.

_Cause you're always right here in my thoughts_

**It was Christmas time at Hogwarts which meant that most of Hogwarts' students were gone on holiday. All of the members of the Slytherin household were gone, except for Tom and Meredith. Tom, being an orphan, had no desire to return "home". Meredith wasn't on good terms with her family, so she had decided to stay at Hogwarts. Besides, why would she leave her boyfriend alone on Christmas?  
Christmas day arrived and Tom and Meredith were thrilled to have the common room all to themselves. Tom had gotten Meredith a beautiful ring that left Meredith speechless. It was thin and silver. It had a beautiful sapphire surrounded by a circle of diamonds. Her first name was engraved on the inside in a lovely cursive that resembled Tom's neat handwriting. Meredith started crying when she tried to explain to Tom that she couldn't find a gift good enough for him. Tom tried to comfort her, but could do nothing for her.  
Eventually, night came and Tom was lying on his bed. He felt bad about the incident with Meredith this morning and even worse now because she had refused to talk to him for the rest of the day. Tom was just about to close his eyes to attempt to get some sleep when his bedroom door opened. Tom sat up a little and watched as Meredith slipped into the room. He raised an eyebrow in question as she walked over to his bed and stared directly into his dark eyes. He asked her what she was doing and she replied that she was giving him his Christmas gift.  
Morning came and Tom woke up with Meredith in his arms. He smiled as he remembered the heated events that had occurred with her last night.**

_Somebody wants you_

**Several weeks after their intense and lovely shag session, Tom was extremely worried about Meredith. They had gone with their class on some trip and while on the trip, their class had been attacked. Since they were on a trip with their Defense against the Dark Arts class, they had originally thought that the entire attack was a set up. So, the students began to fight against the enemy wizards and witches. But when one of the students got injured, they all realized that this was no set up. The attackers ended up fleeing, but several of the students had been injured, including Meredith.  
Tom was worried sick about Meredith. She had been immediately rushed to the hospital wing and several school nurses were healing her. When they gave him the okay, Tom ran into the wing and kneeled next to Meredith's bed.  
She had just woken up and managed to smile for Tom. Tom sighed and they talked for a while. Visiting hours were almost over, so Tom was getting ready to leave. Meredith grabbed Tom's hand and intertwined her fingers with his. He gave her an apologetic look because he had to leave, and she in turn gave him a pleading gaze. She asked him to stay and said that she needed him. So he stayed for he could never refuse her.**

_Somebody needs you_

**Two weeks after Meredith was released from the hospital wing, Tom and Meredith had their one year anniversary. Tom had come up with some elaborate date for the two of them, considering that they had been together for a year now. So Tom took Meredith on a long walk in the morning. In the afternoon, he led her to the quidditch pitch for a picnic on the middle of the field. And at night, after everyone had gone to bed, Tom and Meredith snuck outside.  
Tom had told Meredith to close her eyes, so she did. When she opened her eyes, she was shocked. There was a path of rose petals in front of her, with a few candles to light it. Meredith raised an eyebrow at Tom to which he smirked and motioned for her to follow the path. Meredith grabbed Tom's hand and walked the path of crimson petals. Where it led was a sight more beautiful than any Meredith had ever seen.  
There was a maroon silk sheet spread out on the grass that was surrounded by candles that had been enchanted to float, much like the candles in the great hall. There was a record player that was made of a dark cherry wood and had a slight red glaze on it. And all of this was set up by a section of the Black Lake that no one ever really got to see, the part that had lovely crimson tulips everywhere.  
Meredith was in awe and was totally shocked that Tom had done all of this just for her. Tom pulled out his wand a flicked it quickly which started the record player. He put his wand away and then turned toward Meredith. He asked her to dance and she gladly accepted. He led her to the silk sheet and they carefully waltzed to Claude Debussy's Clair de Lune. They spent what seemed like an eternity swaying and spinning to various songs of love composed by the brilliant Debussy.**

_Somebody dreams about you every single night_

**Weeks passed and the exams were coming up, which upset Tom and Meredith. Sure they both knew that they'd pass the exams with flying colors, but that wasn't what was bothering them. With exams coming, that meant that the school year was drawing to a close. That meant that summer was coming. Most students loved summer, but not Tom and Meredith. They hated it. Summer was the one time of year that they couldn't use magic and that they couldn't be with each other. Summer was the time of year that made them both feel alone.**

_Somebody can't breathe without you, it's lonely_

**Meredith was in Tom's arms, studying for her Potions exam. He was studying Transfiguration. They said a few words here and there to one another and would kiss every so often. It was quiet in the common room, which Tom and Meredith enjoyed immensely. Tom began to run his long fingers through Meredith's straight hair as he continued studying. Meredith sighed in content which earned her a grin from Tom.**

_Somebody hopes that someday you will see_

**Tom smiled at Meredith which caused her to blush and smile in return. Several Slytherin boys rolled their eyes as they headed up to their room. Tom chuckled at that and looked down at Meredith. Meredith giggled and Tom blessed her with yet another smile. He leaned down slowly as she moved toward him. Their lips met in a gentle yet passion filled kiss.**

_That somebody's me_

**Year six came and went and soon they were both in their final year at Hogwarts. They had gotten into a fight the year before because Tom had unleashed the Basilisk onto several Muggleborns, and ended up killing some Ravenclaw named Myrtle. Meredith eventually forgave him and things went back to the way they were meant to be.  
However, Meredith and Tom had a little dilemma this year. Over the summer they had met up and had their second passion filled night together. This night ended up giving the pair the gift of life. They both agreed to kill it before it was too late, but as Meredith entered her second trimester at the beginning of the school year, they couldn't find it in their hearts to kill the unborn child.  
As Christmas approached, Meredith had entered her third trimester. So Tom thought that it was an appropriate time to propose to her. She said yes, and several seconds later, she went into labor.**

_You'll always be in my life_

**Charles Salazar Riddle was four months old now, and very active. He kept Tom and Meredith on their toes. He also proved to be quite the ball of excitement during classes. To the young couple's surprise, the professors didn't mind having Charlie in class. In fact, they seemed to enjoy his little baby giggles and playful antics.  
A few days after Charlie had turned four months old, there was an invasion at Hogwarts. Several dark wizards had found a way into the castle and had begun attacking and killing students. Meredith grabbed Charlie and a jacket and ran down the stairs and into the common room. There she saw someone very close to her. She insisted that they leave Hogwarts immediately, but her friend refused to move. Instead, her friend, whose eyes were full of jealousy and rage, pointed her wand at Meredith and yelled, "Avada Kedavra!"**

_Even if I'm not in your life_

**Tom was running through the halls of the school that were packed with panicking people. He was doing all he could to make it to the Slytherin common room where he was supposed to meet Meredith and Charlie. As he heard cries of despair and fear, he picked up his speed. He had a feeling that something awful was about to happen to his fiancé and his son.**

_Because you're in my memory_

Harry was now 17 and he was fighting off Death Eaters left and right to try and save Hogwarts from the evil plans of the Dark Lord Voldemort. Fighting alongside him was his good pal Meredith. She was doing all she could to help Harry and to protect him from the attacking wizards and witches.  
Voldemort was killing people off left and right as he hurried toward Harry Potter. He was going to kill off that brat and finally finish all of this nonsense. His scarlet eyes found Harry easily and a twisted smirk erupted from his thin lips. He shoved several people out of the way as he called out Harry's name in order to get the boy's attention. His smirk grew as Harry turned to face him. But that smug look was instantly replaced with a shocked one as the woman fighting next to him faced the Dark Lord.  
They stood there for what seemed like forever, just staring at each other. They both wanted to run over to the other and cry. They both wanted to just stop everything that was going on so they could hold each other in peace. But they both knew that the other was now considered "the enemy".

_You, when you remember me_

They raised their wands at each other, ready to attack the other. Harry pointed his wand at Voldemort and said his little threats. Voldemort chuckled and replied with some threats of his own. His gaze fell back on Meredith as he aimed his wand at her.

_And before you set me free_

Meredith's eyes narrowed, as did Voldemort's. They shifted slightly and began to mutter spells. But then, they both stopped. They lowered their wands and time seemed to freeze around them.

_Oh listen please_

Flashbacks began playing around them as Beau Soir by Debussy began playing in the background. Voldemort watched as he saw his younger self kissing Meredith in the Slytherin common room. He felt his heart ache as memories continued playing all around the pair.

_Somebody wants you_

Meredith watched as she was suddenly back at the Black Lake dancing to songs like Prelude to the Afternoon of a Faun by Debussy with Tom Riddle. She could feel her heart breaking as she continued watching various moments of her and her love. Tears began to cascade down her fair cheeks and she soon found herself crying uncontrollably.

_Somebody needs you_

Voldemort and Meredith were both saddened by the memories that surrounded them. They watched as Tom knelt down on one knee and asked a very pregnant Meredith for her hand in marriage. They watched as Meredith said yes then went into labor. They watched in silence and in longing.

_Somebody dreams about you every single night_

Voldemort watched as one of his most trusted Death Eaters, Marion Douglas, killed Charles and then attempted to kill off Meredith. He was angered by the fact that she had recently been killed so he couldn't get revenge, but his anger was soon forgotten when he noticed that Meredith was crying due to the next memory. Voldemort stared down at his former self and watched as he fell to the ground and began crying and screaming in sheer agony as he attempted to bring his love back to life.

_Somebody can't breathe without you, it's lonely_

As the memories ended, they stared at each other. Voldemort didn't know what to say, and neither did Meredith. They stood in silence as a confused Harry Potter looked at the pair.

_Somebody hopes that one day you will see_

Voldemort broke the silence by admitting that he still had feelings for Meredith. He confessed that he felt incomplete without her and that it was only with her by his side that he could ever truly be happy.

_That somebody's me_

Meredith allowed a few tears to fall from the corners of her eyes as she announced that she never stopped loving Voldemort. She stated that she would always love regardless of who he was or what he did. And then she said that without him, she would die.

_That somebody's me_

They ran over to each other and embraced in the middle of the battlefield. Spells were being unleashed all around them, but they didn't care. They were together at last, after over fifty years apart. They whispered words of love and comfort to each other as they held unto one another.

_That somebody's me_

It was then that they were hit with spells that sent them both to the ground, gasping for air. Voldemort pulled Meredith closer to him and stared into her hazel depths. He whispered her name and promised her that he would love her for eternity, and she promised him the same. She cuddled into his chest as he softly said his parting words, words of everlasting endearment. And she smiled at him and blessed him with a final kiss before she too fell into an eternal slumber.

_That somebody's me_

Theirs was a love that would last forever.


End file.
